1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-connectable portable memory device that is specifically adapted for storing digital data files for the purpose of transferring the files to other equipment and/or displaying the files.
2. Description of Background Art
As an example of such a device, a memory stick, such as a USB stick, may be considered. As is known in the art, a USB stick may be physically connected to a computer, e.g. a personal computer, a laptop or the like, by plugging the same into a USB socket of the computer. When the stick is plugged in, this triggers a short log-on procedure wherein the computer detects and identifies the device that has been connected. To that end, the stick has permanently stored therein, e.g. on a ROM, a data item that identifies the type of the device. By reading the data item, the computer will recognize the type of device and will enter it into a list of connected devices. Other computer-connectable devices such as an external disk drive, a digital camera, a printer and the like are identified in a similar way. In case of a memory stick, the computer will identify the device as a mass storage device, and, typically, an icon representing that device will be displayed on a desktop screen of the computer. Then, a user may upload data files to the stick by means of drag-and-drop or by means of a save command, in the same manner as files are usually saved on an internal volume or folder on the computer.
When the device is to be disconnected from the computer, it is common to enter an eject command before the device is physically disconnected. This makes sure that the device is logically disconnected from the computer in a defined manner. When the device is disconnected, the device is removed from the list of connected devices and its icon disappears from the desktop screen.
Then, the memory stick may for example be plugged into another computer on which the files may then be downloaded. Thus, the memory stick is a useful tool for transferring digital files between computers that are not connected to a common network.
In a publication of the applicant: Océ VarioPrint® 1055/1065/1075/2062/2075 “Océ Scan to Pocket Mailbox” and “Océ Print From Pocket Mailbox” (http://www.oceusa.com/main/view_media.jsp?CONTENT%3C%3Ecnt_id=10134198673371922&FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id9852723696639482bmUID=1168357549484&content_path=/media/Assets/PDFs/TSS/externalVP1000/Documentation/VP1055_QRS_IC_GB.pdf; 16.02.2007), a multifunctional printing, scanning and copying device (MFD) has been disclosed, which is equipped with a USB port, so that a USB stick of the type described above may be plugged into the MFD which will then treat the memory stick as a user mailbox from which the files stored on the stick may be printed. In this way, the storage device may be used for printing documents that have been stored or created on the computer. Thus, the storage device may be used as a tool for printing documents without having to connect the computer and the printer to a network, which will also circumvent many problems related to firewalls, access rules and the like. When the storage device is connected to the printer, the mailbox function may be used for interactively printing selected ones of the data files that are stored on the device. In a more straightforward approach, the printer might just interpret the data stored on the device as a print job and print them all when a print button of the printer has been pressed.
In these cases; however, the data files to be printed must of course be stored on the memory stick in a printable format such as PDF, PostScript or PCL. Consequently, the user will have to convert the files into a printable format on his computer before he uploads the files onto the memory stick. This may for example be achieved by means of a “print to file” function that is frequently implemented in application software for computers. Thus, in order to store a file on the memory stick to print the same, the user may open the file with a suitable application software on his computer, enter a print command and select the option “print to file.” Then, after clicking the print button, the user will be prompted to designate a target volume where the file is to be saved, and he may then designate the memory stick as the target volume.
Other examples of portable storage devices to which the present invention is applicable comprise palmtop computers, PDAs, smart phones, e-paper devices and the like. These devices may also be connected to a PC or laptop and possibly a printer by means of a USB connection or any other suitable wireline or wireless connection, e.g. Bluetooth, WLAN or the like. Some of these devices will have a display function for displaying the contents of the files that have been stored thereon. This is particularly the case for an e-paper device that is specifically designated to that purpose. In these cases; however, the files should have a format that suitably matches the specifications of the display of the portable device, especially the screen size, display resolution and the like.
The document “User's Guide to Creating PDFs for the Sony® Reader,” published by Sony Electronics, Inc. (http://download.oreilly.com/make/PDFsforSONYreader.pdf; 16.02.2007) discloses a procedure for creating, on a personal computer, data files that are suitable for being displayed on the e-paper device (the reader). This procedure requires the user to make a number of suitable settings for adapting the file format to the specifications of the reader.
U.S. Application Publication No. 2005/190399 A1 describes a memory device that has the form of a USB stick, which has permanently stored thereon an identification of a printer as well as printer driver for that printer. When the stick is plugged into the computer, it identifies itself as a USB device, and an auto run function automatically installs the printer driver. Documents to be printed will then be converted into a printable format in accordance with printer specifications included in the permanent memory on the stick, and the print file will be stored in the mass memory of the stick. When the USB device is disconnected from the computer, the printer driver will automatically be uninstalled again. Finally, when the stick is plugged into the specified printer, the print file may be printed.